Something in Common
by twistedmind29
Summary: Yuusuke and Kuwabara have more in common than they thought. Yaoi, my first Yuus/Kuwa One Shot.


**First and foremost- Happy Birthday NurdGurl! Here is your birthday fic! There is delicious man on man smut, exactly the way we like it. I hope you enjoy it ;). **

**Something In Common**

Yuusuke and Kuwabara have a lot in common. Both, in their youth, fancied themselves to be the worst delinquent punk in Saryaski City. Both have broken almost every bone in their body. And although both have risked their lives for a girl in the face of demons more terrifying than we will ever know, both are irrefutably, irrevocably, and inescapably in love with their _male_ best friend.

As Yuusuke and Kuwabara left their teenage years behind, they found they had more in common, in fact, than they had previously thought. Both fantasized about the anatomy of the male body. Both were aroused constantly by the site of one another. And both fucked like they fought- without strategy, without grace; they instead allowed the adrenaline running hot in their veins to make all the decisions.

Once they had realized their lust was mutual and began to experiment with each other, they realized something else _very important_ they both had in common; something that made their sex even more exciting, capricious, and reckless.

_Neither wanted to be bottomed._

And wasn't that just their personalities brought forth in their sexual escapades? -both loudmouthed and dominating, striving for the top. There were times when Yuusuke would storm home unannounced, grab Kuwabara from behind, throw him on the floor, and begin to rip off his own clothes. Kuwabara grinning widely would then wait for Yuusuke to try to crawl on top of him, and then unceremoniously punch him clean in the jaw.

They would go on like that for hours. Kissing between punches- split bloody lips, burning from the salty sweat running into the cut, some their own, some their lovers. Just when Kuwabara thought he had Yuusuke pinned, Yuusuke would roll them both over in a somersault, and hold both Kuwabara's wrists above his head. Then using a move learned from Chu, he would slam his head right into Kuwabara trying to daze him enough to get the rest of his clothes off. But before he could get his head down, Kuwabara would knee him in the stomach, causing Yuusuke to release his grip and Kuwabara to tackle the breathless Yuusuke onto his back.

That's not to say that once bottomed, they didn't enjoy it. Each melted into the uke position exhausted and panting, the adrenaline from the fight making their arousal all the more delicious-but it was the initial struggle reminiscent of their youth, personalities, and passion that drove their lust.

Who was uke and who was seme was never predictable. Although Kuwabara's human body was weaker physically, and become exhausted more quickly, Yuusuke's demonic was much more sensitive to arousal, and would often give in to pleasure regardless of the position. After countless shivering touches and caresses, Kuwabara knew exactly which areas of Yuusuke's impeccably lean body would elicit the most reaction. The one right above his left hip bone was so sensitive it could make Yuusuke's entire body still completely, so that the only sign of his vitality was his nails digging viciously into which ever part of Kuwabara they had been holding on to. Kuwabara would take this opportunity to floor the shorter man, and impale that perfect ass onto his member.

Last weekend, Kuwabara and Yuusuke repaired the broken kitchen cabinets. The Monday before they spent hours patching up the hole in the wall and fixing the dent in the bathtub. They had gone through four T.V.'s, three kitchen tables, and countless bed frames. Kuwabara laughed himself hoarse when he had asked Urameshi what they were going to do about the nail marks across the living room floor, and Yuusuke had responded by moving the area rug on top of it.

The first time the neighbors called the cops, Urameshi swore Kuwabara couldn't stop blushing for a week. But after the eighth, ninth, and tenth time, Kuwabara had learned how to shirk and allay the officers even better than Yuusuke.

When others asked about their relationship, about what they were to each other, how they were going to live together, where they were going, what were they doing, even if they weren't together they both said the same thing. Their hands would either be stuffed deep in their pockets ruefully, or sheepishly folded behind their heads. Through half a smirk they'd echo-

"I don't know, I guess I'm kinda living in the moment."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara have a lot in common. Both, in their youth, fancied themselves to be the worst delinquent punk in Saryaski City. Both have broken almost every bone in their body. And although both have risked their lives for a girl in the face of demons more terrifying than we will ever know, both are irrefutably, irrevocably, and inescapably in love with their best friend.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Not my usual pairing, but I think I did pretty well. ^_^**

**Less than three, **

**Tm29**


End file.
